


Arrogance

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What happens when a higher-ranking female Vulcan comes on board the Enterprise? (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Kat.  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer sat in his command chair on the bridge of the Enterprise. It had been a boring three weeks since they had last encountered anything of interest. Traveling at warp 3.5, no planets, anomalies or mysterious transmissions had been uncovered. Even T'Pol had been bored and had requested permission to leave the bridge an hour ago.

Archer stood up and paced the bridge. "Lieutenant Reed, you have the bridge, I will be in my quarters."

Reed left his station and walked to the command chair. "Aye Captain." 'Wish I had a video game to play.'

Archer walked past his quarters and stopped in front of T'Pol's door. He pressed the buzzer. He was happy to see T'Pol when she opened the door instead of responding verbally.

"Captain, What can I do for you?"

Archer looked behind his second in command to see several meditation candles burning. "I am bored and I wondered if you were the same."

"Bored is an emotion, Captain. However, I have run scans of all of my equipment and most of the others systems three times. I have discovered that I had no other work to do so I decided to meditate. Would you care to join me?"

"That would nice T'Pol. I have missed spending time with you." 'I wonder how she will take that?'

Archer walked in and T'Pol closed the door. "Captain, we did discuss this. We both felt that our relationship was growing in an inappropriate direction. I believe you referred to it as moving too fast." 'I hope he doesn't touch me. I won't be able to control myself much longer.'

Archer nodded. "Yes, we did agree to that, but that doesn't mean we can't still be involved at a personal level." 'I want to hold her so bad, kiss those lips.'

"Please sit down Captain and we will begin. Do you still remember how to do this?"

"Sub Commander, I do not have half-timer's disease."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. 'Half-timer's? I do not understand."

Archer smiled. "It means I only forget half of the time."

A thin smile crossed T'Pol's lips as she controlled her urge to laugh. She sat down cross-legged on the floor. 'I have been with him too long. I can feel his mind in mine. I feel his emotions.'

* * *

Archer sat across from his second in command, crossed his legs Indian style and rolled his shoulder. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Closing his eyes he held his hand out, palms up and took T'Pol's down turned hands. He felt the soft flesh as their hands met.

'Jonathan, can you hear me? Do you feel me in your mind?'

'Yes. It has been too long, T'Pol I need you.'

T'Pol felt a wave of emotion come over her as their minds met. She leaned forward and opened her eyes. To her surprise, Archer had leaned forward also and their faces were millimeters apart. She gently kissed him and felt her man respond as he forced her lips open with his tongue. Archer's hands slid up her arms to her shoulders and he pulled her to him. 'I could stay with him like this forever.'

Archer and T'Pol disengaged. "T'Pol here."

"Sub Commander will you report to the bridge? Captain Archer did not answer his page."

Archer hit the intercom button. 

"Sub Commander T'Pol and I were discussing the boredom, Lieutenant. What's up?"

"Captain, we are picking up a very weak emergency signal. It appears to be Vulcan."

"We will be right there. Archer out." Archer turned to T'Pol. "I wonder if Travis would mind if we used his sweet spot where there are no intercoms?"

"That would be illogical, Captain. Maybe next time we could just turn the intercom off."

"T'Pol, I didn't know you were so devious. I like it." He kissed her and then left as she extinguished the candles.

* * *

Captain Archer walked on to the bridge as Reed faced him. "Report." The whoosh of the door told him that T'Pol had entered.

Reed handed Archer a PADD. "It appears to be a disabled Vulcan scout ship. We are just coming within range to see her."

Archer turned to the large video screen. "Hoshi, on screen.'

Archer could see a small ship drifted in space. "Any life signs?"

T'Pol's hands flew over her viewer. "Two life signs Captain but one is very weak. Engines off line, minimal life support. It appears that the rear part of the ship has been sheared off, which would account for the lack of engines. The crew is located in the cockpit.'

"Lieutenant Reed. Emergency beam up as soon as we are in range." Archer hit the intercom. "Archer to Phlox. We are beaming two persons over. It appears that one is in immediate need of your help."

"On my way. Phlox out."

Archer turned back to Reed. "Good job Lieutenant. You have the bridge. I will be in transport. T'Pol will you join me?"

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

Archer, T'Pol and Phlox arrived at the transporter room as the two survivors materialized on the transport pad. Phlox and two medics rushed to the pad. One of the survivors stood up and walked off the pad while the other was placed on a stretcher. 

"I am Commander T'Brat. I appreciate your assistance." She looked at T'Pol and arched an eyebrow. "I was not aware that Vulcans commanded a ship of Humans."

Archer stepped forward. "I am Captain Archer. Welcome to Enterprise. This is Sub Commander T'Pol, my Science Officer and Second in Command."

T'Brat took a step back. "A Vulcan takes orders from a mere human? Illogical."

Archer shifted his feet and raised himself straighter. "Commander, this is my ship. It was I who ordered you to be transported here and receive medical assistance from my medical personnel. I could have just relayed your request for help to Vulcan and left you there. I can easily return you to your ship or to the airlock."

T'Brat stared at Archer. "You wouldn't dare." She glanced at T'Pol.

Archer nodded to T'Pol and walked out of the transporter room.

T'Pol walked up to the visitor. "Commander T'Brat, I believe Captain Archer is very serious and I would not call his bluff."

T'Brat shook her head. "What is a bluff?"

"If you continue to insult Captain Archer he will have you returned to your ship. Captain Archer does not care for Vulcans."

"He appears to be comfortable with you."

"Captain Archer had a low opinion of me and Vulcans when I arrived. I believe he said something about knocking me on my ass."

T'Brat looked at T'Pol and then to the door Archer had exited. "Maybe he hasn't met the right Vulcan."

"Commander, the Captain and I have a hard earned respect for each other. Now shall we go to sickbay?"

"Of course Sub Commander."

* * *

Phlox was speaking to Captain Archer as the two Vulcan women entered sickbay. Archer turned to them.

"Commander T'Brat, I am afraid your associate did not survive. Phlox just informed me that it is surprising that he lasted as long as he did. Can you tell me what happened?"

T'Brat looked at the body of the Vulcan. "I would prefer to speak to High Command first and then with you in private. Vulcans do not discuss such things with lower people around."

Archer glared at T'Brat. "Doctor Phlox and Sub commander T'Pol are my officers, now lower people. It's just like you Vulcan's to look down their noses at people. While you are on board Enterprise, you will treat all of my crew with respect. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, Captain."

"Fine, now what happened?"

"I don't know. We had finished scanning a planet and were returning home when our ship was bombarded by space debris. We sealed off the cabin, just before a piece of debris sliced the engine section away. If we hadn't sealed the cabin, we would be dead. Svork and I would have been sucked into space. Unfortunately he was injured. We did not have enough power to send a stronger message."

"I am sorry T'Brat for your loss. High command has been notified and a Vulcan ship is on its way to pick you up and return you to Vulcan."

T'Brat turned away from Archer. "Thank you Captain. I would like to be alone now. Perhaps Sub commander T'Pol would allow me to join her in meditation."

"That is up to T'Pol. Please join my senior officers for dinner in the Captain's Mess tonight."

"Thank you, Captain, I will."

* * *

T'Brat sat down on the floor as she watched T'Pol light the meditation candles in her room. "Captain Archer is not what I would expect for a Human. He may be emotional but he is strong, like a Vulcan."

"Yes he is emotional, he is human."

"He must learn never to threaten a Vulcan unless he intends to carry through on that threat."

T'Pol looked at T'Brat. "What do you mean?"

"Surely T'Pol, he would not have sent me back to my ship or out the airlock."

T'Pol looked at T'Brat with cold stare. "Commander, don't be so sure."

T'Brat arched both eyebrows. "You are in love with him!"

"I am loyal to my Captain. That is all." 'Do I have that written all over my face?' "If I were in love with Captain Archer, I would have shown you the airlock myself, for your insults. Because I am loyal to him, I might do it anyway."

T'Brat looked at T'Pol. "I see. You have been with these humans too long. Excuse me Sub Commander, I think I will meditate in my quarters alone. Please give Captain Archer my condolences but I will not have dinner with him tonight."

"Certainly Commander." T'Pol watched T'Brat leave. 'Don't even think about challenging Jon, Captain Archer. You were right T'Brat, I am in love with him, and he with me.' A small crooked smile appeared on her face and then vanished.

* * *

T'Brat sat on the edge of her bunk contemplating what had happened since her arrival on Enterprise. 'First I assumed that T'Pol was in charge of the ship. Then I insulted Captain Archer who threatened to space me. Then I insulted T'Pol who also threatened to space me. I have been away from home too long.'

A sudden stomach cramp sent the Vulcan into a spasm that landed her face down on the floor. 'Oh no, not that. Surely it hasn't been seven years already. The last time I had a ship full of Vulcan males and two were in Pon Farr as well as me. That was not a pleasant experience.'

She got up and took some candles that T'Pol had loaned her before the incident in the sub commander's quarters. She lit the candles and sat down on the floor to meditate. Taking a cleansing breath, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Flashes of the memory of two previous Pon Farrs descended upon T'Brat. She felt the heat burning down the back of her neck and her loins became moist. She fought the feelings and they slowly diminished. 'What am I going to do? The Vulcan ship will be here in two days. I may not be able to last that long.'

* * *

T'Pol walked into sickbay. Phlox was preparing the body of the deceased Vulcan when he heard T'Pol enter. "Sub commander. What can I do for you at this time of night?"

"Doctor, did you find anything usual about T'Brat when you scanned her?"

"Now that you mention it, Sub Commander I did note a fluctuation in certain areas. Do you remember the information I collected when we came back from that planet and you had a reaction to the virus? It caused a start of the Pon Farr in you."

"How could I forget? It was a most uncomfortable feeling."

"I think I understand. I think Commander T'Brat is on the verge of Pon Farr."

T'Pol looked at Phlox and slowly arched an eyebrow. "Thank you Doctor." She walked out of the sickbay and headed for her quarters. She stopped along the corridor and spied an intercom. She stopped and pressed it. "T'Pol to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Captain, I need to speak to you immediately."

"I am on my way to my Quarters, meet me there. Archer out."

* * *

T'Brat paced her quarters, periodically picking up something and throwing it at the wall. She stripped off her clothing and walked into the bathroom. She reached in and turned on the shower. As she started to step in she noticed the mirror and turned to it. Her eyes wandered over her form as her hands traced her body, starting with her neck and worked down to her full breasts. She massaged the nipples on each breast then turned sideways to see her form in the mirror. Turning back to the mirror she moved her hands down to her crotch and started to massage herself as she backed into the shower.

* * *

Archer whirled on T'Pol. "T'Brat is what?"

T'Pol remained a model of calm. "She is starting Pon Farr."

Archer walked over to the intercom. "Archer to Bridge."

"Bridge."

"What is our speed and how long before we reach the Vulcan ship?"

"We are at warp 2.5, Captain and two days before we reach the Vulcans."

"Increase war to 4.5 and get the Vulcans on the horn. Transfer to my quarters."

"Aye Captain."

"Now T'Pol, what can we expect from our guest? I don't think the High Command will appreciate me spacing her and I won't appreciate her attacking any of my crew."

"She will experience emotions first and heightened sexual appetites."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here. I have the Vulcans and am putting him through to you."

"Thank you."

Archer sat down facing the vid screen and T'Pol stood behind him. The Vulcan commander came into view.

"Captain Archer, I am Commander Sloran. What can I do for you?"

"Commander we have an incident brewing. What is your rate of speed?"

"We are traveling at warp 2.5. What incident are you referring to?"

"Commander T'Brat appears to be going into Pon Farr." Commander Sloran showed no facial changes. 'Damn Vulcans' "Commander, we have no male Vulcans on board. We have increased our speed to 4.5 and I request that you do the same."

"That's is logical, Captain. How do you know about Pon Farr?" He saw T'Pol standing behind Archer. "Sub Commander I presume you told him?"

Archer became irritated. "Commander Sloran, T'Pol did not tell me about it. She experienced it due to a reaction to a virus. Fortunately our Doctor was able to eradicate the virus and she returned to normal. Our Doctor advised me of the situation. When Commander T'Brat started to exhibit, shall we say less than appropriate decorum to a Star Ship Captain, T'Pol talked to Doctor Phlox. He confirmed that T'Brat is starting her Pon Farr."

"I see. We will increase our speed to match yours and we should rendezvous with you in eighteen hours. Sloran out." The vid screen went blank.

Archer stared at the screen. "Pleasant fellow."

T'Pol stepped close to Archer and placed her hands on his shoulders. She bent forward and kissed the top of his head.

Archer turned a round and looked into the Vulcan eyes that seemed to penetrate his own. She kissed his forehead then nose and pressed her lips to his. She grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and then forced his lips open with her tongue. Archer responded to her assault with his own urgency. He reached up and undid her uniform and T'Pol's hand unsnapped his uniform tunic. With in minutes two bodies writhed on Archer's bed, each taking turns as to who was on top.

* * *

T'Brat spent an hour in the shower massaging herself, slathering herself with soap and finally ending up sitting on the floor crying. Slowly she stood up and turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. She pulled on a pair of Star Fleet issue underwear and then a Star Fleet uniform as she had been in her own for a week and needed cleaning. A nervous feeling over came her and her skin itched. Forcing a growl from her throat she slunk out of her quarters, on the prowl.

T'Pol lay curled in Archer's arms. _'Jon, I love you.'_

_'I love you T'Pol. I have missed you in my mind and my bed. We can't fight it any longer we are one.'_

_'High Command will not find favor with us.'_

_'To hell with high command and Star Fleet. I won't let them separate us.'_

The door on Archer quarters gave a metal scream, as the door was forced open. T'Brat lunged in, eyes searching for Archer. She saw T'Pol and Archer sitting up and issued a growling challenge. T'Pol jumped up and blocked her way. 

Archer was astounded. A Vulcan in the throes of Pon Farr, facing a naked Vulcan who was defending him. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on. T'Pol shoved T'Brat against the wall as Archer ran to the intercom.

"Archer to Security. To my quarters on the double, Phlox, come too."

"Captain this is Reed. Security on the way what is happening?"

T'Brat threw T'Pol back and trapped Archer against the bulkhead. Flinging him to the bed, she ripped off her uniform and straddled Archer. As she tried to pull Archer's pants down she was yanked off of Archer and thrown against the table in the corner knocking everything onto the floor.

Archer recovered enough to see two naked Vulcan females throwing each other around his quarters. Four Security personnel tried to get into the room but T'Brat faced them and pushed them back. T'Pol grabbed her from behind and pressed her fingers into her opponents neck, finding the nerve. As T'Brat collapsed to the floor, T'Pol growled in her opponent's ear, "He is mine, T'Brat." Archer quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed and threw it around T'Pol. He saw Phlox enter and administer a hypo spray to T'Brat and grabbed a sheet to cover the unconscious woman.

Archer called to the Security team. "Take her to her quarters and lock her in. I want four guards on the door at all times. If she comes out, stun her." He hit the intercom button. "Archer to bridge. Increase to warp 5. Send a message to the Vulcan ship and tell them to increase speed."

"Bridge to Archer. Aye, aye, Sir."

Archer walked over at T'Pol and put his arms around her. _'Get dressed, we are going to continue this is your quarters.'_

_'Is that an order?'_

_'Yes it is.'_

_'Aye aye my love, Sir.'_

"Archer to Bridge."

"Bridge here sir."

"Please get a maintenance crew to my quarters to fix my door. I will be discussing ships business in Sub Commander T'Pol's quarters. Archer out."

* * *

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer jumped from the bed and hit the intercom. "Archer to Bridge."

"Sir, we will be at the rendezvous point in thirty minutes."

"Very well. I will be on the bridge shortly. Archer out.' He turned to the woman on the bed. "Well, we still have a few more minutes."

"Thirty minutes, Jon. I suggest that we make the most of them." She got out of the bed and walked to the shower, taking his hand and pulling him with her. She turned on the shower and backed into the water with Archer pressing against her. The warm water pounded on their bodies. T'Pol forced Archer to the back of the shower as she cranked the handle all the way to the right. Cold water splayed over them.

"T'Pol why the hell didn't you warn me?"

"We only have thirty minutes, my love. We need to cool down, as you say." She looked at him with not emotion on her face and only a trace of a smile and an arched eyebrow. "Now wash me." She kissed him gently.

* * *

Two hours later, Archer and T'Pol walked onto the bridge. "Lieutenant Reed, thank you for your prompt response to my call. Now report."

"The Vulcan ship just went to warp. Commander T'Brat was pawing at the Vulcan guards as soon as she was released. I didn't think they would make it off of Enterprise in one piece."

"Very well Lieutenant, let's get back on course, we have a lot of space to cover."

"Yes Sir. Sir may I ask a question?"

Archer nodded.

"Actually I would like to ask Sub Commander T'Pol a question."

T'Pol nodded.

"From a security position only. Can we expect a similar activity from you?"

"No Lieutenant. That matter has been handled." She glanced at Archer. _'I must say it was handled very satisfactorily, Jon.'_

_'I think the jury is still out on that point, T'Pol. I think we may have to continue the treatment.'_

_'Aye, aye Sir. My quarters or yours?'_

_'Yours, I still don't have a door on mine.'_

"Ensign Mayweather, take us to warp 3.5. Lieutenant Reed you have the bridge. T'Pol and I have to see Doctor Phlox."

Reed, Travis and Hoshi grinned as the Captain and his Second in Command left the bridge.

Hoshi stood up with her hand out, palm up. "I believe you gentlemen owe me."


End file.
